dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Haunted World
A Haunted World is a horror/comedy/drama series that serves as a mass-crossover/continuation to several series such as the Suite Life Series, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, and Sonny With A Chance, as well as horror franchises such as Halloween, Hellraiser, A Nightmare On Elm Street, Friday The 13th, and Texas Chainsaw Massacre. The series is filmed in an on location format, and is rated PG-13 for darker and mature themes. Plot The series is initiated when Justin Russo, now head of WizTech makes contact with the Cenobites, who are intrigued with the Wizard world, and decide to see if they are allies or enemies. Meanwhile, after taking a break from So Random, Sonny Munroe learns that Condor Studios is planning to buy the Hannah Montana character from Miley Stewart, but both girls have more to worry about as they've gained the attention of Dr. Terrence Wynn, who plans on continuing the Thorne experiments with Michael Myers DNA. These seemingly small problems begin to interconnect when Zack and Cody Martin befriend Steven Loyd Doyle, who is the target of the Throne cult. And that is just the beginning. Cast * Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin * Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin * Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett * Brenda Song as London Tipton * Phill Lewis as Marion Mosby * Demi Lovato as Sonny Munroe * Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper * Brandon Mychal Smith as Nico Harris * Doug Brochu as Grady Mitchell * Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora Lanchester * Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart * Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott * Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken * Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart * Billy Ray Cyrus as Robby Ray Stewart * Moises Arias as Rico Suave * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle * Maria Barrera as Theresa Russo * David DeLuise as Jerry Russo * Greg Sulkin as Mason Greyback * Dan Benson as Zeke Beakerman * Bridgit Mendler as Juliet van Heusen * Leven Rambin as Rosie * Heather Langenkamp as Nancy Thompson * Bruce Cambell as Ash Williams (cameo) * Don Shanks as Michael Myers * Kodi Schmidt McPhee as Steven Loyd Doyal * Kris Lemech as Tommy Doyal * Emily Perkins as Karla Loyd Doyal * Corey Feldman as Tommy Jarvis * Michael Hogan as Terrence Wynn * Doug Bradley as Pinhead * Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger * Kane Hodder as Jason Voorhees * Dan Yeager as Leatherface Episodes * The Dawn Before the Dark * The Standoff * The Beakout * Setting the Stage * One Day At Crystal Lake * Drawing the Battle Lines * The Truth Revealed * One Night At Haddonfield Soundtrack There is a constant score soundtrack used in the series consisting of the themes from the horror movies crossover in this series, but the main theme of the series is a remix between the themes from Halloween and Hellraiser. The rest of the soundtrack cosnsists of rock and pop songs from the 80's, 90's and new millineum. Category:Drama series Category:Crossovers Category:Horror series